FAQ
This page is a list of Frequently-Asked-Questions, F.A.Q. Please check here before asking redundant questions. If you have a question that you see being asked a lot, please suggest that it be added on this article's talk page. Questions Q: 'Can I be a Mod? A: No. Asking this will actually decrease your chances of becoming anything other than a User on this Wiki. '''Q: '''Can I make a character page? A: Well, duh.'' That's the point of joining this Wiki. Make a page about your character using Template:Person Infobox. Either that, or pick one from here. '''Q: '''Where are all the Goats? A: Goat Island. '''Q: Why is it called "Goat City"/Where is Goat City? A: Goat City is the capital of the Region of Mifan. Mifan used to be a happy, prosperous land... Until an ancient demon wielding a cursed sword slaughtered most of her inhabitants. Goat City was the only area to survive. Supposedly, because the demon was chased out by the goats. Ever since then, Goat City has been growing... And growing... And growing! Now, one city takes up a whole continent. You'd know that if you went to school. Q: Can I rename to ? I think it sounds better. A: No. It's called that for a reason. Q''': Why did you put Template:Standards on my page!!!!!1111111???!!1!?!1110 A: Because the article does not have enough information or is messy. I'll remove it when you fix the problem. '''Q: '''Why did you put Template:Over-Powered on my page? It's fine! A: It's obviously not fine if that template was put on your page. Please don't start out having ALL unlockable transformations available. It's no fun if you're already a Super Saiyan four by the time you move to Goat City, and makes you look conceited! You have to work to get those transformations! And the same goes for techniques, too. We've had too many people start out with techniques like the Big Bang Attack on their page. '''Q: What's a Power Level/What's my Power Level? A: The Power Level (戦闘力, Sentō Ryoku; literally "combat power" or "fighting strength"), referred to as Battle Power (BP) in video games, is a concept found in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28franchise%29 Dragon Ball franchise] created by Akira Toriyama. The power level of a User's Roleplaying character is judged by the User's editcount, which can be measured by placing Template:Power Level on their page. Q: Why do you keep talking about barrels? A: FAWKING BARRELS Q: '''Who's Stephano? A: Ask User:Vampire Queen of Ooo. '''Q: Can I have a sidekick? A: No. It's against the rules to have two characters in that way. You can raise a Wiki Child, though. Q: Can I be a villain? A: No, you cannot make a page just to be a villain. You can, however, temporarily control an NPC villain at some point by working it out with The Mayor. Q: Am I going to win /Who will I be matched up with in ? A: You'll win if you follow the rules and your opponent loses. I can't tell you who will win. I also can't tell you who you'll be matched up with, because the matches are randomized. (However, there seems to be a pattern with the worst roleplayers, I.E, the ones close to banning, getting matched up with each other/eliminated first.) Q: '''Where do I rp? A: Almost anywhere that has the category "locations", in chat, and in Certain Forums. But not on Talk Pages, character pages, User Talk Pages, races pages, etc. And try to say "roleplay", please. '''Q: What moves can my character learn?/What techniques can I learn? A: There really isn't a set movelist for the techniques that the average roleplay character can learn. There is a small list of what techniques you can learn while roleplaying in chat or training with some teachers here. You can also gain techniques by winning competitons. For instance, the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament gives away the Final Flash technique for winning. Q: Can I delete my character's page and make a new one? A: Now, why would you just delete it? Your main roleplay character is supposed to be something that you're proud of, that you stick with forever. Sorry, but you are not allowed to just give up on a character. Category:Important Category:Goat City Wiki Category:Browse